


heart to heart, eyes to eyes

by pictureperfectporcelain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Double Lives, Enemies to Lovers, Hero!Yuuri, M/M, Nemeses AU, Slow Burn, Villain!Viktor, and more tags in general, hero/villain au, rivals au, will add more relationship tags as they develop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureperfectporcelain/pseuds/pictureperfectporcelain
Summary: The view from where Yuuri stood was breathtaking. He was on the roof of the tallest building in the area, and the city below shimmered and shone like diamond dust under the quickly-setting sun. The sky was streaked purple, barely visible above all the skyscrapers, but somehow still infinite.Yes, it was beautiful. Unfortunately, he could not enjoy it while he was waiting for Silver.(He had no doubt that the famed villain would be an equally beautiful sight.)***Yuuri and Viktor are what you might call nemeses. That is, until the shared interest in keeping themselves alive unites them, and they begin to see that the line between good and evil is almost as thin as the line between hatred and love.





	

The view from where Yuuri stood was breathtaking. He was on the roof of the tallest building in the area, and the city below shimmered and shone like diamond dust under the quickly-setting sun. The sky was streaked purple, barely visible above all the skyscrapers, but somehow still infinite.

Yes, it was beautiful. Unfortunately, he could not enjoy it while he was waiting for Silver.

(He had no doubt that the famed villain would be an equally beautiful sight.)

Just then, his comm crackled to life. "The alarm in the bank below you was just disabled. Do you think it’s him?"

Yuuri peered over the edge of the building. Nothing looked amiss; but then again, Silver was known for being sneaky. Yuuri was the only one in the entire city who had ever caught him in the act of stealing.

"Who else would it be? This is quite possibly the tamest city in the world.”

“Only because you do your job so well,” insisted Phichit, voice crackling through the static.

“ _Please_ .” Yuuri muttered. While he _was_ a big part of the reason that their city was so tame street-crime wise - nobody wanted to mess with a superhero - he was also the reason that it attracted so many maniacal super villains from all around the world. It wasn’t actually much of a trade.

Suddenly, he heard a faint bark from the street below.

“Phichit, check the audio in the bank, please.”

“On it,” he said. The faint tapping of a keyboard filtered through his earpiece. “Okay! I’m picking up… whispering. To his… partner? Makkachin? But that can’t be right. Silver has never had an accomplice!" 

Yuuri chuckled. “I think he’s talking to his dog. I just heard a bark.”

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" said Phichit.  "You have to go down and get them one way or another. Even if it turns out to be a street robber.”

“You’re right. Okay, I’m headed down.” Yuuri started carefully climbing down the fire escape, completely disregarding the fact that he was 400 metres above the ground.

“What’s the point of having the power to fly if you don't _use it_!”

(He couldn’t actually fly. He didn’t have superpowers. What he did have was a custom-made jet pack that was, while incredibly effective and useful, very loud.

“But that would lose the element of surprise, and he would get away,” said Yuuri.

“Puh- _lease,_ Yuuri, don’t play dumb,” Phichit scoffed. “This guy is _always_ getting caught by the same hero for the same stupid tricks.”

“I’m the only hero in the _entire city,_ Phichit!”

“Still,” the Thai man waved it away. “Coincidence? I think not. It’s almost as if he wants to be caught. … I wonder why _that_ could be?”

“Makes two of us,” said Yuuri with a sigh. He was almost on the ground by now.

“Maybe because your ass looks _great_ in spandex.”

“Okay, I’m turning this thing off.”

“DON’T-”

“ _Goodbye_ , Phichit,” he said sternly before disconnecting the small device attached to his ear.

He reached the bottom of the fire escape and dropped ten feet to the pavement with the agility of a cat. He had almost rolled for effect, but was too invested in hearing what was going on inside the bank for dramatics.

Silver wasn’t making much noise. The only thing that gave his away was the scruff of his shoes, and the clink of the gold ropes against the metal buckles that held his shirt closed. (And the dog. The dog was a dead giveaway.)

“The alarm is completely disabled… _of course I’m sure._ Tell that brat that I don’t have to listen to him,” said the achingly familiar, achingly rich voice  of Yuuri’s semi-nemesis. “Because I’m almost twice his age, that’s why! What? Tell him that I am _not_ a geezer, and that my hair is _platinum,_ not gray.” With that, he hung up the phone. He could just barely see him scowling through his gold mask.

He still hadn’t noticed Yuuri watching through the second-floor window. Silver sighed, leaning against the wall. “What do you think, Makka?” he asked. “Am I old?" 

The dog, of course, did not answer. However, Yuuri did.

“You’re not old. But if you prefer the term platinum, why do you call yourself _Silver_?”

Silver jumped nearly a foot in the air because of how startled he was. He whipped his head around, obviously searching for the source of the voice. Yuuri sighed and dropped through the window.

“You want me to call myself _Platinum_? That sounds awful.”

“No more awful than Silver.”

The beautiful man ( _supervillain,_ Yuuri reminded himself) pouted. His blue eyes became even bigger and more watery when he pouted. It was going to be the death of Yuuri. “You think my name is awful?”

“N-no! I didn’t mean awful… just kind of tacky?” His pout deepened. “Shit. Not tacky. Nevermind.”

“I’m so hurt. I’ll never recover!” cried Silver.

Yuuri sighed. He knew he shouldn’t have come here. Why did he always fall for Silver’s games, instead of just calling the police on him like he should?

 _You know why,_ said the voice in his head. The voice in his head was sounding more and more like Phichit everyday.

 “Why do you keep doing this?” demanded Yuuri when he noticed Silver looking at him expectantly.

“Doing what?” asked the other man, feigning innocence.

 “You know what. Robbing banks. Smashing store windows. All these street crimes.” He said. “I know you don’t need the money.”

 Silver shrugged. “For the sake of being evil?”

 “You’re not evil.”

 “I’m a literal super-villain,” he said, gesturing at himself. “Of course I’m evil!”

 “I prefer the term _chaotic neutral._ ”

 Silver rolled his eyes, which gave Yuuri a moment to look around. As far as he could see, nothing in the bank was destroyed, besides the alarm system, which Silver and his team had probably fried. It was no secret that Silver had one of the biggest, most capable teams of any villain or hero to ever exist. Yuuri himself had a grand total of one person on his own team. (Which was obviously Phichit.)

 Something in Silver’s face hardened, although Yuuri didn’t think it was because of what he said. “Just take me to jail already.”

 Yuuri sighed, as was routine. “Hands behind your back, please.”

 “Oh, come on!” he exclaimed. “I’m not going to disappear on the way there! You of all people know how I love the challenge of finding a new way to break out.”

 “Not the point,” said Yuuri. “Hands behind your back.”

 Silver sighed but did what he was told. Yuuri took the handcuffs out of his concealed bag - which he _refused_ to call a fanny pack, regardless of what Phichit said. Of course, he wasn’t naive enough to think they would hold him if he decided to try and break free, but Yuuri liked the semblance of control it brought him.

 (His interactions with Silver always made him feel like he was spiralling down a wild and dangerous path. It was nice to feel in control.)

 He secured the handcuffs.

 Silver smirked. “Kinky.”

Yuuri’s face must have turned red, because Silver looked pleased with himself. It was his turn to pout as he led his unfairly good-looking nemesis out of the bank and called the police.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this sitting in my drive for two months, and i've only now gotten around to fixing it up. I'm S H A K I N G guys, i'm so nervous. tell me how it is, please? i would love you forever. 
> 
> hmu on my [tumblr](https://yuri-on-ice-ice-babyyyy.tumblr.com/)!! i love you ppl.
> 
> (also check out my friend [yuki](https://victcr.tumblr.com/) who helped with the title, and the entire idea in general! she's great, trust me)
> 
> p.s, i promise future chapters will not be this short


End file.
